ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Leader
The immortal leader of the Silk Lotus tribe. Profile Appearance At first glance he appears to be a young child no more than ten. However he shows a surprising insight and cutthroat ruthlessness that seemed distinctly un-childlike. Biography Chapter 1: Preparation While he was hard to convince he agreed to aid the Joketsuzoku in the battle against the Dark Kingdom. Chapter 2: Converging When the army was amassed they all went to Japan and gathered at the Nekohanten. The leaders of the respective clans met to discuss strategy in one of the upper rooms. When Meihui arrived her eyes remained fastened directly on Cologne who met it without flinching. The two exchanged greeting relaxing the tension in room giving the Matriarch the opportunity to begin the meeting. After greeting everyone she had a younger Joketsuzoku bring in Altine so she could finally show them the danger they were facing. Each member of the war council sat in silence, digesting the story they had heard from Altine's artifact. The gravity of the situation they faced hung over them like a cloud. The leader of the Yakusai Poisoners was the first to speak up asking what the plan was. Cologne then proceeded to walk them through what they’d spent many months preparing for. Since the path leading to Dark Kingdom the army had to divide itself into three groups, each taking a different route. Group One consist of the Joketsuzoku, the Yakusai Poisoners, and the Silk Lotus Tribe, led by Loofah. Group Two consist of the Jiuxue Mystics, the Phoenix People, and Lao Shihong's mercenary clan, led by Meihui. Group Three consist of the Musk Dynasty, the Tian Wu Swordsmen, and the Monks of the Third Enlightenment, led by Prince Herb. The leaders talked and argued for hours after that, going over the details of the plan. Ranma followed along as best he could, but large-scale battle tactics had never been his area of expertise. Still, eventually the leaders reached something resembling agreement, and one by one they started to leave to inform their respective troops. Chapter 3: Assault Loofah led the charge of her division, as their path was the shortest she wasn’t surprised when they were the first ones to reach the rendezvous point. Seeing the youma pour out of the castle they set about preventing them from occupying the other tunnel mouths until the other two divisions arrived for the combined push. The Silk Lotus dealt with the youma ground forces. Their child-like leader was a terror to behold, manipulating over thirty long cloth weapons simultaneously with his ki, each one constantly slashing out for youma to kill, whether in the air or on the ground. The Joketsuzoku and the Yakusai Poisoners took advantage of the Dark Kingdom advance faltering sending volley after volley of arrows and gourds hissing through the air toward the enemy ranks along with rapid-fire bursts of ki from Soap and Loofah. Their marksmanship was impeccable. Youma died by the scores... but still they came on. It was like trying to push back the tide. For each monster that crumbled to dust, even more were swarming up behind. While they managed to hold the line it was clear that they wouldn’t be able to for long. Chapter 4: Remembrance While the leader’s body was brought back to life by Sailor Moon’s spell, his soul wasn’t. The soul now controlling it is that of the boy it originally belonged to. The child is once again living with his parents in the village of the Yakusai Poisoners, with eight years of perfectly normal memories. The tribe of Iron Cloth wielders have always been secretive, but after the battle for the Dark Kingdom their secrecy had increased to a paranoid extent in an effort to prevent this knowledge from leaking out. Abilities The Leaders skill in the Iron Cloth technique and control over his ki is such that he can freely control clothing. The Leader has power over all types of cloth, being capable of telekinetic dominance over not only them but the threads that compose them as well. Targets are unable to resist its power as long as they are wearing clothes. Category:Silk Lotus Tribe Category:Characters